Herbal Tea
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: Hermione brews a potion to help Ron and her clear the air and overcome their nerves, but Fleur's presence complicates things a little. Anonymous commission and sort-of-ish prequel to The Setup.


In the weeks since the Battle of Hogwarts, reality had begun to set in rather harshly for Hermione and Ron. Ending the war was supposed to bring peace and a new beginning, but instead they were left scarred and disillusioned. Ron had to watch his brother, alongside many other great people, lowered into the ground. The day after the mass funeral, Hermione had set off for Australia to undo the memory charms on her parents, reuniting the family in the only unambiguously happy note of the aftermath. Then came reconstruction, the Weasleys throwing themselves heavily into the effort so that they could keep busy in the wake of Fred's passing, heavy with distraction and denial.

As eager to move into adulthood as she was absolutely terrified of the prospect, Hermione had secured an apartment on a by month basis in the muggle world, where she was away from all the chaos and grieving enough to think, mostly about her career. Where everyone else was taking it slow, she was mentally unable to, needing to push and worry and think even more; her last year of school had been robbed from her, and she didn't know if she would actually survive, so to be alive and in a world without her entire seventh year of schooling was a nightmare, and yet she was technically a Hogwarts graduate and supposed to have an idea of what she wanted to do with her life.

It was a nightmare.

Complicating matters of wanting to figure her life out were what to do about Ron. In the passing weeks they'd only shared a few phone calls, and with each passing day she found the on-pause nature of their relationship a growing obstacle to overcome. They'd not had their first time yet; it was saved for 'after' the war, but now they were after and only growing further apart. It frustrated her, because if her life was to be planned-and like all things, Hermione Granger's life would be very rigorously planned and scheduled-she needed to know what was going on with Ron. They needed to stop drifting away, refocus their lives and mesh out a plan together. If it took a longer break, if he wasn't ready or if she discovered on the verge of something bigger that she needed to go alone for a little, that needed to be settled first. There were so many options before her, so many different places that would have loved the brightest witch of her generation, not to mention the possibility of requesting her seventh year back from Professor McGonagall; surely the teacher-turned-headmaster would be open to such a possibility, given her previous means of supporting Hermione's academic fervor.

All she had to do was resolve the matter with Ron, and the potion brewing in the tea kettle was designed with exactly that purpose. A lust potion gently simmering-steady heat helped its conserve potency-in the kettle, Ron inbound any minute now. She hadn't told him that they were going to press through the awkwardness come hell or high water though; that would be a surprise, offered surreptitiously through what Ron would assume to be tea. A night to clear the air and finally lose their virginities before they settled down into "real" conversation.

Once the timer went off-an entirely muggle kitchen timer that fit her intended future of mixing magic and technology in ways that was frustratingly enough, even few muggle-borns bothered to engage in-she took the gently whistling kettle off the burner and poured a small sip into a cup. A sip was all it took, just a modest little taste, letting it mask itself very easily as a mere cup of tea, especially with the leaves in question imparting the right flavour to it. If the potion worked properly, then it would take a little to set in, hopefully Ron would arrive before it did, and she could control herself until he got a little too hot under the collar to ignore it.

As she brought the cup to her lips, she heard a familiar knock on her door. "Come in!" she shouted; her apartment was small enough that she could just raise her voice instead of having to walk through the door.

Ron came in as expected, but he wasn't alone, which immediately made Hermione a little fearful. Behind him was his sister-in-law Fleur, ethereally beautiful and carrying a folder with her. While Ron walked in with the reckless comfort of someone who was too close with Hermione to feel like he had to be too heavy on the over-emphasized politesse, the quarter-veela wasn't raised in a barn, and was the picture of poise and manners as she walked into Hermione's new apartment, waving and faintly smiling. "It is a nice apartment," she said, accent much lighter than it was when they first met but still rather noticeable. "I have the papers."

"I was on my way out when Fleur remembered she was supposed to bring you some files," Ron said, kicking his shoes off and walking into the kitchen. He was acting very Ron-ly, which Hermione never thought would seem like such a relief, but for all the mess and question marks around their relationship in their mutual push away for nebulously-defined 'space', it was refreshing.

Gringotts was one of the many places Hermione was considering working at, and she'd sought Fleur and Bill out to give her a little information about what positions were available, and Fleur promised to bring them and an application soon. They certainly could have been given to Ron, but Hermione didn't want to seem rude by pointing that out as Fleur slid gracefully out of her shoes and followed her brother-in-law into the room.

Naturally, the unexpected arrival of another guest accompanied Hermione's sudden and violent reaction to the potion. She knew immediately it was too potent from the way her knees buckled and her mind surged with need and lust. The brunette bit her lip, groaning as she looked toward the bathroom. Something had gone wrong, it was too strong both in its onset and in its strength, something she couldn't resist. "Oh, excuse me, I'll just be a moment," she said, hurrying toward the bathroom. "Make yourselves at home!"

Ron and Fleur found it strange that their hostess ran so quickly to the bathroom and slammed the door shut, but knew better than to ask; maybe lunch had not sat right with her. At any rate, Fleur closed the door, slipping the folder onto the counter. "Should I go?" she asked Ron, who was already in the kitchen, moving toward the teapot with the assumption its contents were indeed two. "I wanted to talk to Hermione about it a little bit, but if you want to be alone with her-"

"It's fine." Ron cut her off, more than willing to delay the awkwardness bound to ensue; he knew Hermione's plan involved confronting the reality of their situation, and he was absolutely not ready to go there yet. "Stay, it's alright. Here, have some tea." He poured himself and his sister-in-law both some cups of tea, remembering how she took it and preparing both their cups properly before handing one over to her. "We can wait for her, she won't be long. She'll want to hear what you have to say, and since she's been so lonely here, she'll appreciate the company."

"I suppose," Fleur said, taking the offered cup of the tea, the two of them sipping at it, unaware of what it truly was but intrigued by the pleasant but odd taste. "What sort of tea is this?"

"I dunno."

In the bathroom, Hermione was slumped down in the corner, fingerfucking herself frantically. She was consumed with need, burning in intense lust she could only quell one way. The potion was indeed far too strong, meant to elicit a tingle and a tug, a magical aphrodisiac that could help the two virgins move past their awkwardness and move on to the next step in their relationship. But had they taken this, the ensuing sex would be far from constructive. She was sopping wet, fingers making small-but-noticeable squishing noises as they pumped deep into her tight, needy pussy. Her other hand was up her shirt, fondling her breast directly through her bra as her hips rolled forward.

She'd never gone so hard with herself before, so intense. Masturbation was usually a steady and slow affair, patiently building herself up to climax without being frantic, the result of being in a dorm room with two other girls her age, all of them trying to experiment in secret, and Hermione was the stealthiest of the bunch. At least she believed she was; there was certainly no way of telling if Lavender or Parvati had caught her and just said nothing the same way she had been silent every time she saw an arm move suspiciously beneath a blanket, or heard a moan failed to be muffled by a hand clasped over a mouth. It was a mystery she would never know the answer to.

But this wasn't it, and she broke new ground in her wild masturbation, biting her lip and rocking frantically against her fingers as she for the first time truly fucked herself. Three squirming fingers working her soaked pussy over, panties bunched up in her mouth and bit down on hard to prevent herself from letting any noises out, hinting to her guests that she had excused herself to the bathroom solely to quell the fire in her loins in a lewd display of mid-day lust, fearful she would come off like a nymphomaniac for the discovery.

In the kitchen, Ron and Fleur were far too preoccupied to notice any noises though, both of them feeling hot under the collar as the potion set in, incredibly powerful and dominating their minds, making their small talk trail off awkwardly into a prolonged and needy stare between the Weasley boy and his older, drop-dead gorgeous sister-in-law. Neither wanted to make the first move even as their minds screamed to go for it, to tend to the welling lust inside of them by fucking right on the kitchen floor. Her eyes went down to his crotch, pants tented with his remarkable erection that made her bite her lip and just look like the most attractive thing in the world to the redhead.

Striding forward, she pinned the youngest son of her in-laws against the wall, smiling as she rubbed a soft hand against his crotch. "So it runs in the family," she purred, gripping his cock through his pants and pressing a hot kiss into his neck.

"D-does it?" Ron asked nervously. His jaw quivered as her delicious heat gave credence to the voice screaming at him to fuck her raw. He never thought hearing about how big his older brother's dick was would come in a situation that only made him throb, but there it was. "I wouldn't know, mum didn't exactly give us joint baths or anything." His hands remained nervously against the wall, wanting to reach out and touch her willowy, perfect body, but he knew better, holding out against the lust in the name of reason. It was his brother's wife!

"Mm, it does. Or at least it feels like it." Her tongue slithered up his neck, along his trembling jaw, ending in a peck against his lips. They tasted like cherries. "I'll have to see it to be sure." Her voice was also soft and luxurious, but in her arousal it gained a ragged edge that made Ron squirm and blush furiously, just about the sexiest thing he'd ever heard along with her accent and the way she tilted up her pitch to end each sentence.

"No, don't" he said, clearly half-hearted in his rejection, trying to look away from the gorgeous face before him, but it only served to offer up his bright pink cheek to her kisses as she undid the button on his pants regardless. "You're married to Bill, this isn't right."

"I won't tell him if you won't," she sang, letting his zipper come undone next. His pants dropped down around his ankles, followed up with the renewed grabbing of his shaft through his boxers, which did a much worse job at containing his sizable erection.

"But Hermione's in the bathroom," he shuddered, hips pressing forward into her gentle grip regardless of how many problems there were, his mind quickly finding itself clouded by lust as he joined her in reckless, uncaring arousal.

Fleur didn't seem to think that was much of an obstacle, given the way she tugged his underwear down, pulling back off of him and denying the sweet warmth of her softness against him only so she could marvel at his cock, thick and long and already dripping with pre-cum, the way her eyes widened telling Ron that not only was he about as good as Bill, but potentially a little better. For the boy who constantly had to live in the shadow of some brother or another over just about everything, it was the greatest compliment he could have possibly received. "That's okay," she whispered, gripping his shaft and tugging hard on it. "I'll just eat her pussy if she stays quiet."

The mental image of Hermione backed against the wall with Fleur's head buried between her legs was just about the hottest thing he could possibly imagine, hips pushing forward into her slow pumps as he moaned. Still, it was wrong, and while he would have loved to see that, Hermione didn't have the relation he did to her. "But you're my sister-in-law."

"So?" She with her free hand for Ron's, pulling it insistently back and placing his palm on her ass as she pressed it back into his grip, which for all of his reticence squeezed her cheek tightly, unable to resist. "You've never fantasized about me before?"

He should have lied, should have sworn he hadn't, but "I have," spilled from his lips before he could think, followed by, "So many times. Especially during my fourth year, but again once you began coming around the house more often." A groan followed his confession, the realization of what he was saying and to whom; this was so embarrassing, and yet he was unable to hold anything in as his other hand grabbed the other cheek, kneading both of them steadily.

But the honesty drew a giggle from the blonde. "That is quite the compliment," she said, giving his lip a steady supply of little pecks as she stroked his cock a little harder. "What was your favorite fantasy? We can live it out right here; whatever you want, I will do for you. I thought you were cute when you came to Hogwarts, but now you're a fully grown and handsome man."

Continuing the unfortunate pattern of blurting out what was on his mind before censoring himself, too addled with lust to really hold much back, he confessed freely. "My favorite fantasy involved me facefucking you."

With a small smile, Fleur purred into his mouth. "Then I will let you," she whispered, pulling away from him and releasing his cock. Her tongue dragged along her ruby lips, tasting the cherry on them before she dropped to her knees and gave a lick to his cock, lapping up the pre bead forming at his tip. "Please Ron, fuck my face," she moaned, knelt before him and ready to let him live out his long-held fantasy. It wouldn't quell the aching in her loins, but it would certainly be a sexual enough act to sate her hunger for the moment, until she could ease him into reciprocating. Or Hermione; she wasn't picky, and knew the brunette would emerge at some point, likely sooner than late, from the bathroom to find the lewd sight occurring her kitchen.

Nervously, Ron slid his fingers through Fleur's hair. This had been on his mind since he was 14, a long-held desire finally made real by whatever came over them; he was a little oblivious to the lust potion, whereas Fleur knew full well what they'd done but wanted it kept secret for the sake of getting fucked. Her breath ran along his sensitive cock, making it twitch as he got a fumbling, nervous grip on his sister-in-law's head, hips bucking forward with the over-eager attempt to just take the plunge and get it over with, unable to wait any longer or let nerves get the better of him.

His thick length slid smoothly into her open, waiting mouth, wet and eagerly tight around him as it eased its way down into her throat as well, immersed in incredible warmth that made Ron shudder. He was eager to pull back and slam forward again, listening to the sweet sloppy sound she made that time around. It felt more amazing than his fantasies could have possibly done justice, a perfect wet heat enveloping his dick that only made him want to thrust faster and harder, to fuck her mouth straight to the best orgasm of his life.

She knew from his thrusts, sloppy and aimless, that he was most definitely a virgin, never having thrusted into anything other than his hand, but a wild sex life with Bill had prepared her for a lot, and she could take this. With Ron so in charge of the situation she had her hands free, wantonly shoving one up her skirt and easing fingers down beneath her panties, fingering herself vigorously to the pace of Ron's thrusts as her tongue slithered around inside her mouth along his length. It helped quell the fire inside of her, weathering the intense lust that sucking cock alone did nothing to sate; she wanted to make him more comfortable before she got him to fuck her, otherwise she would have merely pounced on him and let him fuck her against the wall.

Ron couldn't believe it; he was actually facefucking his brother's wife. Fleur Isabelle Weasley, on her knees shamelessly sucking his cock, which hammered her throat and elicited the sweet, gagging 'glurk' noises from her that drove him to fuck faster and harder. It was all very overcompensatory; he was a virgin wound up and given the chance to do something he'd carried the fantasy of for almost four years, and it was not only every bit as perfect as he hoped, but better. So, so much better. The warmth, the wetness, the real, lewd, sloppy sounds she made as her lips wrapped tight around him and she sucked eagerly on the thrusting member. Oh, it was perfect, and he could barely hold on.

She knew it too, teasing him as she moaned around his cock, eyes peeking up at him, full of lust and intensity; she was going to do horrible things without a lick of shame to this boy and enjoy every moment of it. She still loved Bill, bot the lust potion was the excuse she needed to go out and do something wild and reckless, to have a sexual adventure that, even if it was a little close to home with her husband's kid brother, was still new and exciting. On the floor of Hermione's apartment, gagging on a thick cock as she shamelessly touched herself. She would have never thought this was where she would be!

Saliva quickly got all over his mouth and his groin; her approach was, for all of its technique and perfection, incredibly wet; the taste of cock made her salivate, and the thick, sloppy mixture of spit and pre leaked out of her full mouth with his harder thrusts, dripping down her chin and getting all over his groin and thighs, not to mention her shirt. It was so embarrassing, but she felt no need to worry about changing or really anything other than making Ron cum in her mouth.

He wasn't far behind when something caught their eye. Hermione standing in the corner of the room, shocked with a deathly pale face, although it was all a little undermined by the way her thighs rubbed together and she held the hem of her skirt down as if trying to attempt a modicum of decency as she watched. She'd been standing there for almost a minute before the two noticed anything, and it had been far from an innocent admiration either; her recent orgasm left her tingling and raw, but it did nothing to ease her arousal, and the rough facefucking of Fleur on her kitchen floor had certainly not done it any favours.

"Shit! 'Mione, I can explai-ah!" Ron's attempt to justify the show of double-ended adultery occurring in his girlfriend's own kitchen while she was merely two rooms away was interrupted by his orgasm, knees going weak as he slumped against the wall, throbbing and jerking inside of Fleur's mouth. The blonde pulled away in time to let his balls empty directly past her lips, filling her mouth with his spunk rather than wasting it down her throat as he shuddered and squirmed around the wall.

As he shuddered, breathless, Fleur withdrew the fingers from her soaked snatch, rising to her feet and walking confidently toward the stunned brunette, who was unsure about what was happening until lips were against hers, Fleur's tongue encouraging her mouth open before she let a heavy half-mouthful of Ron's cum slip in. Hermione's eyes went even wider as she tasted the pungent, salty seed, but as hands found her body, she moaned, accepting the odd flavour as her arousal surged once more, harder and more potent than ever.

"You had some of your 'tea' before we arrived, no?" Fleur asked softly, putting just as much of the sexy edge to her voice as she had with Ron, but Hermione, for all her logic and control, was even further gone, nodding and pulling away to tug up her skirt, revealing her bare pussy and thighs soaked with sticky, clear nectar. "Magnifique," she said happily. "Ron, come. We shall go to the bedroom."

"W-what about Bill?" he asked again, stubborn even in the face of a threesome with the girl he'd carried a torch for most of his teenage years and the girl who was genuinely the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on.

Rolling her eyes, she shot a crooked smile toward him. "You think Bill and I don't have an arrangement? I will call him and let him know a lust potion is keeping me here for the night, and I'm sure he will be quick to call one of his 'friends' over himself."

Ron groaned in frustration, wishing he'd known his brother had an open marriage before he'd fucked his wife's face, but at least he knew, and the confession that there needed be zero guilt about what they were about to do made things so much better. "You could've led with that," he grumbled, standing up as Hermione impatiently led the way to her bedroom.

The cramped bedroom of her cheap apartment barely managed to fit the queen-sized bed in it, but at least the three settled comfortably down together, impatiently shedding each others' clothes. Hermione ended up in short order against the headboard, Fleur licking at her neck as she fingered the brunette; it may have been Hermione's first time with a girl-let alone her first time with anyone-but Fleur knew exactly what to do, and left the bookish girl rather quickly floored by her skill. Fingers pumped into her tight snatch, kisses along her jaw and neck working her over in a rather different way.

"You and Ron are both virgins, no?" she asked as Hermione's digits fumbled with her own pussy, and though there was the unease of someone who'd never touched another before, Hermione was incredibly good with her fingers. Kneeling beside the two girls, Ron received a slow handjob from his sister-in-law, waiting patiently, not complaining at all as he enjoyed the view.

"We are." Hermione buried her face into the blonde's neck, kissing her eagerly and clumsily; the one thing she hadn't read up on, and it showed. She had little earthly idea what she was doing.

"Then let's change that," she said happily, withdrawing her fingers from Hermione and placing them onto Ron's back. "You are in love, and your first times should be with each other, not me. I will wait patiently for my turn."

Hermione didn't know what Fleur was up to until she was pushing Ron forward, easing him between her parted legs and pushing him upon Hermione, the hand on his cock helping to guide it easily into her. The two lovers gasped and moaned in unison as Fleur eased them together into their first time.

Hermione's virgin hole made Fleur's mouth seem like nothing by comparison, tight and inviting, slick and calling for his thrusts even more. Especially with the whimpering Hermione beneath him, wrapping her arms around him needily and asking him to take her. This was really happening. Bucking forward, he took his first thrust into his girlfriend, the two of them moaning in unison. His hands found her hips and his lips pressed against hers with the sort of hunger she had long forgotten, of their first steamy makeout session hidden away in some corner of the Burrow. Of experimentation and first times, the sweetest and purest expression of new, young love.

He kept fairly slow and easy with her, waiting until she was ready, for the tinge of pain in her furrowed brow to ease lest he hurt her; it was the last thing he wanted to do. He wanted her to feel amazing in every possible way, to fully enjoy her first time with no strings attached. "I love you," he whispered into her lips, holding tightly onto her as he rocked back and forth, clumsy just as he had been in Fleur's mouth, but unlike his sister-in-law, Hermione had no experience herself, didn't know the difference. To her, it was merely friction and passion, warmth and something for her inner walls to clamp down onto; she hardly needed more than that.

"I love you too, Ron!" Rocking back and forth, Hermione met his thrusts, finding his motions to both quench her thirst and deepen in; the more she got the more she wanted, the over-potent aphrodisiac likely to last for hours, and she knew no end. She wanted no end! It wasn't wise to have her first time be so unfairly enhanced, but she couldn't even fear every future time with her lover being too intense because of it; she just wanted more, no matter what. As her moans got louder and her enjoyment of it swelled, his thrusts got harder, encouraged on by Fleur, who was rather loudly egging them on with the most vulgar of things that, in her lusty voice and tinged with her French accent-which they noticed grew heavier as the situation did-sounded oddly sweet and classy.

With Hermione writhing beneath him and Fleur leaning against his back and frantically fingerfucking herself, Ron felt like he was in paradise, but like his girlfriend cared little about this magical threesome making their next time together, alone and without such things, seem unfulfilling by comparison. All that mattered was this, their first time, in love and sweet. An odd moment of clarity came upon him amid the lust; he was wrong to pull away, to seek solace in throwing himself into certainties and leaving her wanting. The warmth and passion, the love beneath the lust, was the most fulfilling and reassuring thing. She should have been his rock, his port in the storm. He realized that, even if it was a little late, and he wouldn't make that mistake again.

Both of them virgins, Fleur didn't expect them to hold out very long, but both being one orgasm deep helped to ensure they were able to outlast the lower end of her expectations. Still, before long Ron was shuddering and gasping, Hermione howling in a way she didn't know the bookish girl had as he came inside of her. Her pussy clenched tightly around him, trying to milk his release from him as her body lit up, every nerve tingling excitedly. This was it right here. Perfection. Their, "I love yous!" and cries of passion certainly mingled together into a cacophany loud enough to be heard through the walls, but they hardly cared.

Fleur planted kisses on each of them as Ron pulled away to gather himself, positioning herself eagerly between the two. "Perfect," she said. "But now that you two have had your first time I will not feel bad about all the things I'm about to teach you." She leaned forward, licking Hermione's slit to catch the mixture of cum and quim as she pressed her soft, gently curved rear into her brother-in-law's lap. "Ron, take me next while I eat your cum out of your girlfriend, if you'd please."

Fleur lay passed out after more rounds than even Hermione cared to count anymore, sleeping softly and exhausted. The potion had worn off a little before dinner, but after introducing the two of them to the wonders of Chinese take-out, Hermione suggested another hit of the potion and neither felt like refusing, leading to the most intense night of passion imaginable. While Fleur was content to slip beneath the covers and slip away peacefully, Ron and Hermione were left with things to talk about, the intended result of their meeting, and it was time to properly eke that out.

"I shouldn't have pulled away," he said softly, arms wrapped around her as they lay beneath the covers, one of Fleur's arms cast over them loosely. "I know you did too, but I want to apologize for my own part."

"I shouldn't have either," she noted. "It's probably not the time for it, but we should take about our future in the morning. I love you, but I need to know you're willing to be part of the future I have planned."

"There's nothing I want to be more," he said softly. "You want a future? I'm moving in with Harry next week. Grimmauld place is too big and his memories of it involve at least us there, so he's feeling lonely. Come with me. We'll be together, living with Harry. Everything normal, and we can plan our life together there."

She hadn't expected Ron to come with a plan already, but there it was, laid out before her. It didn't involve jobs or anything concrete beyond living situations, but it did involve Ron, and that was all she needed. "I'd love to."


End file.
